


Smilodon

by greenmoon830, SpringStar2004



Category: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Fury
Genre: Female green ranger, Gen, Smilodon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27346432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenmoon830/pseuds/greenmoon830, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStar2004/pseuds/SpringStar2004
Summary: In a celebration of the new cast for Dino Fury and our first ever female green ranger, a passing of the torch for the smilodon-themed rangers! Trini and Izzy are the first genderswap rangers in two new eras of Power Rangers, and both are smilodon- or sabertooth- themed, so it felt only appropriate that we give tribute to the continuation of Power Rangers through the generations
Relationships: Zack Taylor/Trini Kwan
Kudos: 1





	Smilodon

**Author's Note:**

> We are extremely honored to present to you the very first fanfiction with a canon Dino Fury character in it! Wooooo!!! This is epic! We are eagerly anticipating the new season, and we're sure that it's going to be interesting because it's the first season to have a female green ranger! This is history in the making, and now we are part of it. Hope you like our version of Izzy!  
> With love from Greenmoon830 and SpringStar2004

Pain. It was soaking through her. Her stomach was wet. Was it water or blood? She couldn't tell. Her head was hurting. Her arms were hurting. The pain was everywhere. Death would be easier. But Zack, and Liam, and little Kwan… no. She couldn't. She couldn't anymore.

“My God! Trini, no!” Zack ran over to the cot his wife was lying on, her long black hair fanned out over the pillow. When he realized that she was breathing- though raspily and clearly with difficulty- he let out a choked whimper of relief. Then he whirled to face the blonde paramedic, whose face seemed familiar for some reason. Maybe she was a fellow ranger? “What happened?”  
“She was hit by a car, on the way home from work if I’m not mistaken. I’m afraid she might not survive,” the paramedic answered. Her name tag read Dana Mitchell-Grayson. She was a ranger- the pink Lightspeed ranger, in fact. They occasionally saw her on TV, as Mariner Bay still interviewed their former heroes now and then.  
Zack and Trini hadn’t wanted to return to Angel Grove after Switzerland. The memories from their days as rangers were simply too painful. But of course the city they'd chosen to settle in was bound to wind up with a ranger team of its own. Of course.  
Zack winced, tears welling up in his eyes as he collapsed on the floor. “No…” His voice came out wobbly and low, stretching out the sound. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. It couldn’t be real. Their kids, their friends, their fellow rangers… She had to survive. May the power keep her safe.

Trini was standing in a blank white void, wearing her old ranger suit. Odd- those days had been long ago. She looked around her in surprise. “Where am I?”  
Her voice echoed throughout the space, and then a soft squeak reached her ears and she spun around to see if there was anyone there. After a second, a yellow-orange tiger cub ran towards her- no, it was a smilodon. She hadn’t noticed its long saber-teeth at first.  
“Oh! Hello there, cutie.” Trini kneeled down to pet it, memories floating up in her mind. It reminded her of the zord she had way back when, back in the days when she’d helped save the world. Its eyes were yellow- not amber, legit bright lemon yellow. That was weird, she’d never seen anything like that in her days as a genetic researcher or in her son’s science books.  
She blinked, and then another cub appeared. For a moment she thought she was seeing double, but the second cub had grass-green eyes, not yellow. The green-eyed one pounced on the yellow-eyed one and they started rolling around, pawing at each other playfully.  
“You two are so cute.” Trini giggled, remembering the way her cats used to do the same thing. The yellow-eyed one snuck out from under the green-eyed one and rubbed itself against her leg, voicing a rumbly sound that was almost like a purr, but it couldn't be a purr because smilodons weren't purring cats. She ended up losing track of time while playing with them.

“It’s time.” The voice made Trini gasp and stiffen. It couldn't be… but it had to be...  
“Zordon?!” she whispered, jumping up in surprise. A flood of memories engulfed her: the first time they teleported into the command center and met Zordon, her first battle, her daggers, her zord, Jason, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy, the thunderzords… "Zordon, is that really you?"  
"Yes, it is me, Trini. You know it's time."  
“Time for what?” Trini asked. She knew that being a ranger was a life-endangering mission, but ever since they’d moved on with their lives, it had been much calmer, without dangers, so she was a bit afraid of what the answer might be.  
“You know the meaning. It’s time.”  
Energy swirled around the two smilodons, transforming them into Trini's old power coin and a surprisingly calm young Latina who was wearing a green baggy sweatshirt and corduroy pants. "It's about time we met, isn't it, Trini?"  
“Who are you?” Trini asked her, scrunching her forehead in confusion.  
"Call me Izzy," she told Trini, smiling. “This is a nice coin. Smilodon, am I right?”  
"Sabertooth tiger," Trini automatically corrected her, then facepalmed. "I mean, you're right. I guess I'm just used to calling for the power of the sabertooth." She crouched down to pick up her coin, curling her fingers around it. “Good recognition.” The coin started glowing, and Trini could feel its warmth in her hand. She looked at the light, but the familiar yellow color was nowhere to be seen; it was shining in a dark forest green. “Whoa. That's not how it usually is.”  
“I guess the coin likes my color.” Izzy shrugged, staring at Trini’s hand.  
Trini looked at Izzy for a second. "Take it. I think it's yours now." She put the coin in Izzy’s hand, and the coin seemed to morph.  
It molded into a red and silver dinosaur head-style morpher on Izzy's wrist, and the new ranger smiled as a green-and-silver ranger suit, slashed with a black lightning bolt down the middle, materialized onto her body. “Wow, that’s amazing, Trini. Thank you so much.”  
"You're a green ranger? That's new. I don’t think I've ever heard about a female green ranger before. I’m sure you're the right person to make history."  
Izzy looked at her new suit and shrugged. "I guess… That's very nice of you to say."  
Trini smiled and placed a hand on the new ranger's shoulder. "Well, I'm just glad that there will be rangers after me who will continue my legacy. After all, you're like me- a smilodon, right? The feline powers are always better off in female hands." Trini winked.  
"Looks like you’re right." Izzy nodded happily, then hugged Trini, taking the older ranger by surprise.

Trini motioned to Izzy to sit down next to her. "Look, I don't know how to say this… in the real world, I'm badly injured. I might die. I think I might want to die. I'm not sure what to think."  
"I thought adults always knew what to do," Izzy replied, then laughed. "Kidding. Actually, I get the feeling that adults know even less about what to do than kids."  
Trini couldn't help but smile at that. "I guess that's true."  
The two sat there for a moment in silence, then Izzy spoke up again. "I don't think you should give up. If we gave up, we'd never be considered true Power Rangers, right? Because that's our job. To shine a light in the darkest of places, to bring hope to those who are missing it. If you give up hope, you're failing yourself as a ranger."  
"Thank you, Izzy." A sad smile spread across Trini's face as the new green ranger got up, her body dissolving into a swirl of energy that brushed past her as it disappeared. “What a unique young girl…” she said to nobody in particular.  
“Yes, indeed. She is a worthy successor to the power,” Zordon replied, his voice booming through the white void. “And now, it is your time. Good luck, Trini, and may the power of the grid, though you have passed it on, forever protect you.”

Zack, who had been watching Trini intently for the past three and half days, was thrilled to see her eyes flutter open. Liam and Kwan had been trying to convince him to take a break ever since he'd insisted on staying with her over that first night, but thankfully Trini’s cousin Sylvia dropped by to help them out and take care of the kids.  
Of course, Liam claimed that he was old enough to take care of everything, but with him being only twelve, that was not the case. Kwan was more ready to admit that they needed help, sweet, sweet angel, but kept herself out of the thick of the mess. There was a reason that they'd given her Angel as her middle name. They were both amazing kids, combining their father's dark skin and love of life with their mother's straight dark hair and peaceful demeanor.  
“Trini, love, you here?” Zack murmured, dashing off a message to the kids that their mother was waking up.  
“Saber-tooth tiger!” Trini called. “Izzy, what the… Where are you? Zordon- pass it on? Huh?” Then she blinked once, twice, trying to clear her field of vision, and the dark blob she was seeing came into focus as the face of a very worried man. “Zack?”  
“You’re alive!” he whisper-screamed happily, about to tackle-hug her when he thought better of it and settled for a gentle embrace. “Oh God… Trini, you had us so worried!”  
They sat together like that, cuddling in satisfied silence, for a good while until the kids barged into the room, shouting at the top of their lungs. “Mom!!! You’re alive!”  
Liam caught Kwan under the arms, preventing her from jumping onto Trini, then ran up and hugged his mom, careful not to hit the area where she was injured. “Mom, you have no idea how worried we were- about both you and Dad. He stayed with you the whole time- didn’t sleep, barely ate. It’s been three and a half days.”  
“We missed you so much!” Kwan chimed in, a huge smile practically splitting her face in half.   
Trini turned her attention back to her husband, noting the weariness in his eyes and the tension in his smile. “Okay, Zachary, you are going to lie down next to me and go to sleep. No arguing allowed.”  
“I did sleep!” Zack protested playfully. “I caught naps every now and then.”  
“Because that counts,” Trini retorted. “Now go get a good twelve hours of sleep, because you _need_ it.”  
“Only after you come home,” Zack countered.  
“Heck off, Zack. You need the sleep and you know it.” Trini sidled over, making space for Zack to slide in next to her.

Right before Zack could nod off, he remembered something. “Hey, Tri, who’s Izzy? I don’t think I’ve ever met a ranger named that.” He didn’t even know why he assumed that she was a ranger, but Trini had said the name along with mentioning Zordon and yelling her morphing call, so his gut told him that it’s somehow related to being a ranger.   
Trini turned her head and smiled. “Maybe one day we will know a ranger named Izzy.” Zack had fallen asleep right before she’d answered. Trini shifted her gaze to the ceiling, imagining a green-eyed smilodon chasing down prey on a wild prairie. “Thank you, Izzy,” she whispered as she drifted off into dreamland. Maybe one day they’d meet again.

<https://www.deviantart.com/springstar335/art/Smilodon-860195830>

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering what the scene might look like, SpringStar2004 has created a picture of it. Click on the link above.


End file.
